fl4kxfemale psycho
by zackary.clark.58
Summary: fl4k meets a familiar face


fl4k x lilly psycho

mission start

on the way to the holy broadcast center. fl4k encountered a strange sight a female psycho crying because she was late for her date with her boyfriend and her technical had broken down. fl4k had her join him in his technical as he drove her to her date who turned out to be c3ns0rbot. dropping her off she handed him his reward a rare gun called the stripper that shoots out bullets in the shape of a girl dancing...

upon reaching promethea fl4k ran into the girl again in the rise and grind she said her boyfriend broke up with her cause she said she wanted to have sex with him without censoring the word sex...she then gave the metal man a new mission to collect sex magazines for her to get off to till she finds someone new... the first magazine a copy of nuts and bolts advertising new sexbots was found in the restroom for the atlas base. the next a copy of big breakers advertising robot houses in lectra city in killavolts bedroom. and the last a magazine reveiwing the flaws in halloways crimebuster bots was found in the maliwan armory. upon turning in she gave fl4k a rare shield called the all nighter that made his action skill cooldown permenitly 0 while also boosting health and shield capacity.

next on athenas on the was to traunt fl4k met the girl again this time he asked " my names fl4k whats yours?"

"lillys name is lilly psycho i have mission i want you to find my boyfriend (a maliwan police bot). he went missing in the winecellars the other day when he accepted quest from stupid monk..." she said quickly. so fl4k went to find him but instead found him cheating on lillywith a ratch hive. when fl4k told him lilly sent him to find the bot the bot tried killing fl4k forcing him to kill him. upon return lilly thanked fl4k for the information and rewarded him by giving him a upgrade a rare bioscan module allowing him to identify type and species of any lifeform and save the recorded creatures dna for future printing.

in skywell 21 the two met again and fl4k started getting curious about the girl how did she get here and how come she seems to meet him everywhere. these questions entered his mind as he began his next mission for lilly which was to ask the rhys ball out on a date for her... the rhys ball acepted then died on its mission... when fl4k told her she cried then gathered the bots parts and made it into a reward for fl4k another rare upgrade a onboard dna printer for cloning creatures. it came with a companion ai rhys balls ai was still in it so he copyed it to a harddrive for the poor psycho and gave it to her so she can give him a new body overjoyed the girl caught the first shuttle off the astoroid.

returning to promethea fl4k met her in atlas hq where she needed his help uploading rhys ball into a failed gortys bot prototype. it took a few hours but they got him installed and moving. the reward was a head that made fl4k look headless. later they met again on eden 6 aparently aurelia paid someone to kidnap rhys ball so she can haave him after aurelia was defeted she dropped the cordanates to where he was being held a quick visit freed him and the reward was a rare upgrade to be able to see fertility of creatures he thanks her and uses it to start cloning creatures to breed into a large pack.

once he went back t pandora he saw her again thistime standing over a emped rhys ball his harddrive fried. she asked fl4k to kill troy who had hit him with a blast destroying the ai. fl4k happily killed him having already grown fond of his new psycho friend and her robot husband. the reward a classmod that upped affection by 999%. next he went to nekrotafeio where thtwo met again here she gave the quest to recover parts of a eridian artifact from bandits . upon completion she told him he has a coice she will give him cash or ... he can spend the night with her saying" lilly is lonely lilly wants to thank fl4k for everything..."and so that night the two rested in each others arms and for the first time in what felt like a eternity... fl4k shut down for the night. the next morning they met on pandora where lilly asked him for one final mission kill tyreen she was angry and wanted revenge for her father " lillys father was a grand archivist tyreen killed hin after his indexing unit was given freedom due to becoming singularity and making choices on its own... kill murderer and return to your family ...indexing unit..." hearing this fl4k remembered the grand archivist did have a daughter named lilly and she was so pretty... he completed his missin and in the vault he found a strange device a artifact that creates nanites that act as cells... he attached it to him and returned where lilly reached out to him and kissed him causing him to start feeling something strange as he removed lillys mask and recognised the girls face underneath .

"lilly command protocol dictates you are the new grand archivist i am at my ladys comand..."from that night on they stayed by each others side enjoying each other and artifical flesh grew on fl4k and one day maybe youll meet one of thier children... who knows...


End file.
